EO
by BenslerBaby
Summary: What happens our two lead detectives find love undercover. Explosions, deaths, and time travel are present. Elliot's getting a divorce from Kathy and Olivia is single. Please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading a review and the person said i took it from someone. I had this out awhile ago under a different name, so im sorry if anyone gets , I'm sorry if this is a little cheese in the first few chapters, I wrote them a long, long time ago so yeah. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>It was 9:30 pm at the 1-6 and Donald Cragen was p.o.'d. Washington wanted two of his best Detectives to go undercover for a year at least.<p>

He stormed into his precinct and saw Benson and Stabler working at their desks. "Benson, Stabler my office NOW!"

He walked into his office followed by his to lead detectives.

Benson spoke up first. "Captain, did we do something wrong?"

"No, the bosses at Washington want you two to go undercover for awhile."

Elliot spoke up. "Captain I can't do that. My divorce is being finalized and I need to be at that end hearing."

"I'm sorry Elliot but you have to. All you have left is signing the end papers. You could have the judge get them drawn up and sign them tomorrow because you two are leaving in 72 hours."

"Alright Cap, what we have to do?" ask the almost single man.

Don handed them the manila folders. "You are posing as a young married couple that just had twins. You need to get close to your neighbors, Jared Livingston and his wife Melissa. They kidnap new babies and sell them to dealers. That's why they live in the neighborhood they do. But they have to get to know the people first.

You two will be Elliot and Olivia Bennett. Your children's names are Andrew and Addison, they are three months old. Everything else you need to know is in those folders you have the rest if the time of so you two need to study who you are. Now go I'll see you Thursday morning when you leave."

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot walked into her apartment, and sat on the couch. "So Chinese or pizza, and beer or wine?" asked the female detective.<p>

"Ummm. . . Chinese and beer, I'll order it."

After he ordered, they pulled out their Manila folders. "Well it looks like I'm Olivia Daren – Bennett. I'm 29 and a trust fund baby. My father is an inventor and my mother is a Brain Surgeon, she looked at Elliot, they must be smart people. Oh, and I was born and raised in Ohio. What does yours say?"

Elliot read through his really quickly, and then said, "I'm also a trust fund baby. I'm 31 and both of my parents are retired doctors. I'm also a doctor, what is it with the doctor thing?"

Before she could answer, the door bell rang. They both got up but ran into each other. The two were inches apart.

Blue eyes meet brown, then so did their lips. They connected with such passion it left them breathless.

Once they parted Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes. "What was that for?"

"I've been waiting to do that for along time."

Again they were interrupted by the door bell. Elliot went over, threw the money at the delivery guy, took their food and slammed the door.

"Ya know, you could have been a little nicer to the guys." She said while trying to hold in her laughter.

He started to pout. "But he interrupted us and I wanted the first time I kissed you to . . . not be like that."

Her eyes clouded over with confusion and hurt. "What, you didn't like it?"

Stabler walked over and took her into his arms, "No that's not what I meant. I wanted it to be a non interrupted time with you. I wanted it to be more romantic. But I did like it. Actually if you'd let me, I'd like more, more of everything. I love you Olivia Benson."

"Really, he nodded, me too. I've loved you Elliot Stabler for a long time. But before we do anything, why don't we eat. We'll need all we got for later." This time she kissed him. It had the same passion but was rougher. Their tongues battled for dominance.

They parted and Elliot said, "Forget eating, I need you now."

He picked her up, and walked to her bedroom. They laid on the bed undressing each other, and then explored each others bodies.

When they finished their love making, they feel asleep satisfied, entangled in each other.

The next morning Olivia awoke with her face buried in Elliot's chest. She tries to move but his arms tightened around her.

"Liv, stop moving, I'm comfortable. I like you being inside you." He kissed her.

"I like it too, but I have to pee."

He let her go, "Please hurry back, I miss you already."

After she came back, they had another love making session to start their day off.

Life seemed so perfect in those moments.

They had no clue what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter one. I hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts, they make my heart so happy. So on with the story:**

* * *

><p>After they made love again, Elliot looked at the clock. "Oh shit, Liv I'm going to be late if I don't leave in the next five minutes."<p>

She looked at him. "I'm coming with you. I want to see the kids before we leave."

"Alright, we just have to watch out for Kathy. God only knows what she'll say or do when she finds out about us."

The two got ready in record time. The car ride was silent until, "El, are we going to tell the kids about our relationship?"

Elliot reached over and intertwined their fingers, "Well, I think that would be best. They would have the whole time we're away to think about how they feel."

He parked the car and they both got out. He went over to her side and looked at her. "Will you be in there to support me?"

"Of course, there wouldn't be any other place I'd want to be."

He kissed, and pinned her to the car.

"Dad? Liv? What are you doing?" came a familiar voice.

Elliot slowly turned around, while Olivia looked over his shoulder. They saw his soon to be ex-wife and four children staring at them.

"Ummm. . . Kathy, kids, we were going to tell you later, but now, surprise!"

The kids went over and hugged their father and his lover. "Congratulations guys. I knew you would tell each other you love them some time." said Elliot's eldest child, Maureen.

* * *

><p>When they got inside Elliot and Kathy went into the courtroom. Once they were in Kathy spoke up, "Your Honor, I would like full custody of the children and I want my ex-husband to sign over all of his parental right. He doesn't deserve them."<p>

Elliot shot out of his seat, "Don't deserve them? I love my kids, everything I've ever done was for my kids!"

The judge called for order, but didn't get it.

"I need those kids Kathy!"

The judge called for order again and finally had to resort to having Elliot escorted out.

Meanwhile, Olivia was left outside with their children.

"So Olivia, when did this happen?" asked Maureen Stabler.

Olivia blushed, "Well last night we kind of talked, and then we didn't."

Kathleen spoke up, "Yeah because you two were probably too busy in the bedroom."

Olivia's face reddened even more, and Maureen's jaw dropped. "Kathleen, that was inappropriate, even if it was true."

"It's alright Maury, because it is true." said Olivia.

All of a sudden they heard shouting coming from the courtroom, and saw Elliot being escorted out.

He didn't even look at then, he went straight to the men's room.

Olivia looked back at the kids and stood up ready to go after him. "Maureen, watch your brother and sisters for me. I'll see what's going on."

Once Olivia got to the men's restroom and went in, she found Elliot punching a wall.

Her eyes widened when she saw his blood pouring out of his knuckles. "Elliot, stop! Baby, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

He turned to her, and she saw so much pain. "Liv, she wants to take full custody of the kids, and wants me to sign over all parental rights. I can't do that!"

She ran her hand through his short hair. "El, everything will be alright. I won't let her do this." she kissed him, "Now let's get your hands wrapped, they look awful."

By the time he stopped bleeding and his knuckles were wrapped the recess was over. This time Olivia joined Elliot inside to keep him calm.

"Detective Stabler have you contained yourself?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor and I'm sorry for my outburst. But I would like joint custody, and not just every other weekend. Olivia and I would like every other week. I'll cut down my hours if I have to, but I will NOT give up my children. They mean too much to me. I would also like to have my kids for the rest of the day because I will not be able to see them for a year or more, your honor."

The judge mulled it over. "I agree detective. Now you two are legally divorced and we have settled on your custody arrangement. This hearing is over.

She banged her gavel and left.

Elliot picked Olivia up and swung her around. "I got it Olivia, I love you!"

She did a not so Benson giggle. "I love you too Stabler."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for how short it was, but I hope you liked chapter two. Leave a review and tell me. :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said before when I put this story up, if you don't like it don't read it! Any way on to the story:**

* * *

><p>They went out to the car with the children. "Okay guys what would you like to do today? Maybe we could go out to lunch then a movie or shopping."<p>

The kids all started talking at the same time 'shopping' and 'movies' was all they could understand.

Olivia whistled very loudly. "Guys come on, stop fighting, we can do both you know. We could go see a movie we all want to see and then we can go shopping, now chill." She put on the radio and Maroon 5's song Moves like Jagger was on. They all started singing along.

The family went to see the _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_. Elliot and Olivia didn't watch much of the movie because they sat in the back, making-out like teenagers.

As they went home from the movies they stopped to pick up some pizzas.

"So how have you kids been?" Olivia asked as they were eating in Elliot's apartment.

Maureen went first. "I've been good; I passed all of my AP classes with flying colors."

"That's great Maury! What about you Kathleen?"

"Umm... everything's good; I'm still taking my meds."

Olivia smiled softly. "That's good." she looked at the twins. "So, what about you two?"

"Well I'm acing all of my classes." said Lizzie.

"And I made football this season." Dickie said proudly.

"You guys I'm so proud of you all! It's been so long since I've seen you guys." Olivia's face contorted with a sad smile.

Elliot spoke to his children. "Kids, we have something to tell you."

Maureen's head cocked to the side. "What is it dad?"

Elliot and Olivia's eyes locked as she nodded once. "Olivia and I will be gone for awhile."

Kathleen's eyes narrowed. "Why, and for how long?"

"For at least a year or more, we're going undercover to catch some very bad people."

"Daddy, you're going to miss my graduation AND senior prom!" Maureen shouted.

Elliot put a hand on her arm to try and calm her. "I know, but I have to, it's not an option."

"When so you guys leave?"

Elliot closed his eyes and sighed. "Thursday morning, we just found out yesterday."

"That's the day after tomorrow. What are you going to do until then?" asked Lizzie.

"Well after we eat we have to drop you guys back at you moms then we need to pack."

That was the end of the undercover discussion. After they ate they just relaxed as a family. When it was time to big the kids back to Kathy's, the girls were crying.

"Daddy I don't want you to leave." Lizzie cried out.

Elliot pulled his youngest daughter to him. "I know, but I have to go. I promise you I'll call whenever I can. I love you guys remember that while I'm gone okay?"

Each of his four children have him a hug and an 'I love you'.

Elliot got back in his SUV and looked at Olivia. "I don't know if I can do this Liv, I've never been away from them this long."

As he backed out of the driveway Olivia linked they fingers. "I know baby, but think about the homecoming and the time you can spend with them , you'll be there with me, which might make it a little more bearable."

He gave her a sly smile. "That is so true! So what are we going to do now? I mean I could go pack my stuff then we could stay at your place for the rest of our time

She gave him a slight nod. "Alright, that's cool with me."

El drove them to his place. Once there he packed his essentials, like his toiletries and a couple of pictures.

Elliot finished his packing and then they made their way back to Olivia's apartment. When they walked in Olivia sat on her couch and stared at Elliot.

"What the matter baby?" Elliot said as he sat her on his lap.

"How are we going to do this El? I mean we have to take care of two three month old babies, be people we aren't, AND take out the bad guys."

He sighed as he pulled her closer to him. "I don't know baby but we can do it, we're Benson and Stabler, the dynamic duo. I love you and we'll make it though this."

She snuggled into his muscular frame even more. "Alright and I love you too."

* * *

><p>That night they watched a movie just to be with each other. Before they went to bed they made love, falling asleep in each others arms.<p>

The next morning Olivia awoke to the smell of cooking bacon. She padded out in the kitchen. "El baby what are you doing?"

Elliot looked at her and thought she had the most adorable doe-eyed look on her face. I'm making brunch since we totally missed breakfast."

"Oh" she replied as she wrapped her arms around his naked torso.

When they ate they fed and gave each other little kisses here and there. The rest of the day Olivia packed; they made love, and reviewed who they were.

By the end of the day the two were ready for their assignment.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i hope you liked it tell me how i did and if you want me to continue it. I wont know if you guys don't tell me. I'm sorry if the story is going a little slow so far, they are pretty much fillers until the good part comes. So I'll see you at the next chapter?<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Law & Order: SVU or Star Trek: TNG or Star Trek Titan.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Elliot and Olivia walked into the precinct at 6 am. They saw that the captain and two other people where in his office.<p>

Elliot knocked. "Captain we're here."

Don signaled for them to come in and to close the door. "El, Liv, I'd like you to meet Agents Christine Vale and Bobby Soong. They are here to take you to the airport after the babies arrive."

Olivia's brow furrowed. "Captain, where are we going since we have to go to the airport?"

Agent Vale spoke up. "You'll be going to Columbus, Ohio. There will be an agent, William Riker, at the airport in Ohio. He will be your contact and posing as your brother Detective Benson. His name will be William Daren." Vale showed them a picture of Agent Riker.

"So is there anything else we need to know?"

A new voice came from behind them. "Actually there is."

The detectives spun around to look at the person. She had strawberry blond hair and a baby carrier in each hand.

"Who are you and what do we need to know?"

"I'm Agent Beverly Crusher; I've been taking care of the twins. They were born two months premature so they'll need extra care. I have a list for you and in Ohio the house you will be staying at has everything they need in it.

Elliot looked at her. "Alright, so are we ready to go?"

Agent Soong spoke for the first time. "Not quite, the two of you need to change so you look like your person."

Olivia and Elliot went to change. When they got back the babies were out of their carriers and ready to be put in their pouches.

After the babies were secured tightly against each detective's bodies Olivia looked down. She looked at the baby girl that would be playing her daughter for the next months or years even. Olivia could tell Addison was fighting sleep, her heartbeat lulling the baby to sleep. She smiled softly and looked back up at the adults that stood around. "I think we're ready to go."

When they got to the airport the agents gave them their tickets. They sat in the waiting area when a woman came up to Olivia. "She's beautiful, how old is she?"

Olivia smiled at her. "They're three months."

The woman cocked her head to the side. "They?"

Olivia pointed to Elliot, who had their 'son' in his pouch. "Yes they."

The woman's eyes widened. "Well they are both very adorable." She then hurried away leaving Olivia very confused.

Their flight was called and they went onto the plane. Elliot and Olivia could tell the twins were getting restless as they got closer to Ohio because they kept whimpering and squirming. When they got off of the plane and got their luggage, they saw their contact.

William Riker, now William Daren cam over to them. He was 6'4" and very handsome. He was so ready for his part. "Sis, how are you?" he asked as her hugged her, being careful of the baby.

"Hey littler brother, you look good. I see you grew a beard since the last time I saw you."

He smiled at her. "Yeah I have. Now why don't we put these two beautiful babies into carriers and go to your new place."

When they put the babies in the carriers Elliot took Andrew and Olivia tookAddison. Will had the diaper bags, luggage, and he drove them to their new home.

Their new house was in Wedge Wood so the car ride there was filled with work talk.

"So how are we going to do this?" Elliot asked Will.

"I'm going to be Olivia's brother of course and when you two are at 'work' then my wife will watch the babies. Deanna, my wife, is also an agent." Will said as he pulled into a driveway with a massive house attached to it. "This is your new place."

The whole outside of the house was made out of marble, it had a four car garage, and an indoor/outdoor swimming pool.

As they went inside they saw a massive 72 in. flat screen TV with matching surround sound. Off of the living area, to the right, was a sun room area with plants and dinning area. On the south side of the living area there was a door that lead to an old fashioned dinning room made all out of wood. There were artifacts everywhere. When they went though the north west doorway off of the living area their was this gigantic kitchen with matching kitchen table and 52 in. TV, It hung off of one of the walls. The south west doorway lead to a very formal dinning room. It had a bar area with it too.

As they made their way into the hallway off of that dinning room they found a half bath, a laundry room, and a Den that connected to the master bedroom. In there they had a shower, a Jacuzzi bathtub, and a walk in closet the size of Olivia's small apartment in New York.

There was also a hallway that was south of the kitchen area that took them to the front door. There they had the steps to upstairs and the basement.

Upstairs there were five bedrooms, each with a bathroom and walk in closet.

Even the nursery had one. In the basement there was a full gym and pool, complete with diving board and slide. In another room there was a movie theater room that had a screen ceiling to floor. The other room had a bar area and full bathroom.

There was a door that led into the backyard and there was bother pool. There was also a jungle gym and Jacuzzi.

The house was so luxurious Elliot and Olivia didn't think they would want to go home.

"So that's the place, we hope it's comfortable enough for you." said Agent Riker.

"Comfortable enough, this place is amazing." Elliot said.

"I just have a question." Olivia stated. "Who's cleaning this place because I sure as hell am not?"

"Every few days we'll have a team come in and clean up for you."

"Okay great."

Will looked at his watch. "Well I'll let you get settled in. On the kitchen counted there is a phone book that has all the numbers in it you'll need. I will see you tomorrow." They watched him drive out of the court.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess unpacked." She shrugged and picked up the baby carrier that had a sleeping Andrew in it.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter four. I hope you liked it. That house does exist and I know the people who own it so I had to change it up a little bit. Please, please, please review I won't know to continue it or if you liked it if you don't.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****I changed my pen name from E-O4evah to BenslerBaby to match my twitter name so hit me up.** Thank you guys for the reviews/alerts/favorites I love getting the emails that say people are still reading this story. I wanted to tell you guys that if I don't update in the next week and a half then it'll be another 3 to 4 weeks before I can. I'm going on a much needed vacation with my blood family (blood family as in not my adopted aunts, uncles, and cousins). So anyway yeah on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Elliot took his and Olivia's luggage to their room while she brought the babies upstairs. He looked at the pictures by the night stand, picture of him and Olivia at their 'wedding'. It was strange, he had never seen any of these pictures before, yet it had his 'family' in them.<p>

While he was putting away their clothes and personal items, Elliot found scrapbooks. He looked in the one that was about Olivia's 'pregnancy', the twin's birth, and after. The first few pages were of ultrasounds and Olivia's 'growing baby belly'.

Elliot was so in awe at the way the photos had been created. But soon he and Olivia would realize there was so much more to this undercover operation.

Meanwhile upstairs, Olivia had the babies on the floor of the nursery. Addison started crying and Olivia started to panic, she had no clue what to do. She checked the baby's diaper. 'That's it.' Olivia thought.

She changed her diaper and the baby went back to gurgling and cooing.

A few minutes later the door bell rang. Olivia picked up the babies and went downstairs to open the was going down the hallway as she descended the stairs. "Baby can you take Addy for me?"

He nodded. "Sure." Elliot kissed Olivia then Addison's forehead as he opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?"

There was a woman, a man, and a teenage girl with a jar on their stoop. "Are you the Bennett's?" asked the woman.

Olivia spoke up. "Yes we are, and you are?"

The woman smiled. "We're the Livingston's. I'm Melissa; this is my husband Jared, and our daughter Mariah. We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. We brought you cookies."

Olivia took them from the girl. "Well thank you. I'm Olivia; this is my husband Elliot, and our twins Andrew and Addison." Olivia looked at Melissa more closely. "You look very familiar to me."

"So do you..."

Then it dawned on them at the same time where. "The airport, I saw you at the airport in New York. Why were you there?" Melissa asked them.

"Ummm... we moved back here from New York. We wanted to be closer to family now that the twins are here." said Elliot.

As Elliot talked Olivia saw this evil gleam make itself present in Jared's eyes. A smirk only the creepers she puts away crept onto his face. This was definitely their guy.

When she snapped out of thinking about Mr. Livingston, Elliot was calling her name. "Olivia! Baby are you okay?"

"Uhh... oh yeah, I was just thinking."

Elliot led her into the living area where they put the babies into their swings. He sat on the couch with Olivia on his lap. "I know baby, but what about?"

She snuggled down into him. "I was thinking about Jared, Mr. Livingston. When you were talking to them he had the most evil look on his face. It's one that I've only seen on our perps."

"Well the only way we'll get them is if we gain their trust, it's their MO."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Five days later Elliot had his first day of 'work'. All he really had to do was sign papers, since Olivia was a stay at home mom, she stayed home with the babies. It was also the first day Will's wife came over to help with the babies.

She didn't want to intruded so she just rung the door bell.

Olivia answered the door with one of the babies in her arms. "Yes?"

Deanna smiled at her and the baby. "I'm Will's wife, I was supposed to come and help you with the babies."

Olivia motioned for her to come in. "Of course, your Deanna right?"

"Yes I am, so this is Andrew. He's just darling."

Olivia smiled widely. "Yeah we think so. So you and Will, how and long have you been together?" She asked as she put Andrew into the swing next to his sister.

Deanna sat on the couch with her leg tucked under her. "Umm... a year of marriage, four years of official dating and before that 14ish years of being on and off."

Olivia's eyes went wide. "Wow, and I thought El and I were bad at four years."

Deanna nodded. "Yeah it's taken forever for us to get here. We've gone through so much stuff, yet I wouldn't have it any other way. We grew into the people we needed to be for each other."

"That's what I think with Elliot. I won't run now like I would've so long ago."

"Yeah, now we're going to grow even more because we'll be parents in a few months." Deanna said as she rubbed her growing belly.

Olivia wondered if she and Elliot would ever have children. But what they didn't know yet was that they already had.

* * *

><p><strong>What does that mean? Elliot and Olivia get a big surprise. What is it? Find out next by reviewing. Tell me if you like it and want me to continue. Or you could tell me if you hate it, it just makes my review numbers go up. I can't wait to get to get to the best part but you guys have to review! Please and thank you :DD<strong>


	6. AN

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I just haven't had the motivation to do so. I really want to try and finish my stories but it might take a while since I don't remember where they were going anyway. After everything that has happened this year I think I just need more time to get over everything. Please forgive me….. Oh also if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories and wants to help out PM me.**


End file.
